Call of the Wild
by JennaGirlXoxo
Summary: Aleu has returned from her journey with her wolf pack. Se speaks with her father and says that being the leader of a wolf pack was not her destiny. So Balto and Aleu try and think of stuff that could be her destiny. Aleu tries many of them but fails in the process. She is not sure if she ever will find a wonderful destiny again. Will find her destiny? Or will it find her unexpected


Jenna's New beginning

Jenna stared at her watch, she had 10 more minutes until class started. "Oh come on already just start.' Jenna shouted in her dorm room She couldn't take the waiting any longer, she opened her door and walked down the stairs. "Mornin Jen your up early class doesn't even start until 10 minutes." One of her fellow dorm mates said. "I know, i'm trying to get used to it but i'm so excited i can't even wait any longer. "Well don't worry as the days go by you will get used to it." Her dorm mate replied. "Oh, i'm new here and i didn't quiet get your name yet what is it?" Jenna asked taking a seat in one of the reclyners. "Oh, i'm sorry i forgot to introduce myself i'm Stella." Stella replied. "Nice name, so what class are you taking?" Jenna twirled the ends of her blue scarf on her index finger. "Oh, i learning to become a doctor like you. hey nice scarf where did you get it." Stella asked admiring the silky way the scarf shone in the light. "Oh, my boyfriend gave it too me before i left." Jenna sighed. "Oh, well it's gorgeous." Stella got up from her seat and walked into the tiny kitchen, and opened the cup to grab a bowl for cereal. "You hungry?" Stella asked poring the milk into the bowl. "Uh, no thanks i'm good." Jenna replied looking in the kitchen for something to drink. "So Jenna tell me about yourself." Stella scooped a snoonfull of cinnimon toast crunch into her mouth. "Well my sister was one of the many children who caught diptheria in Nome, and my boyfriend is the famous Balto." Jenna replied smiling. "Wait so your boyfriend is Balto?" Stella asked looking confused. "Yeah he is he gave me thi scarf before i left for North Dakota, which i think is beautifull by the way." Jenna replied pouring some almond milk in a glass. Stella nodded and check her watch. "Hey it's almost time for class to start let's get a head start." Jenna said as she jugged down her milk and rinsed out her glass. "Good morning students and welcome to my class, here you will learn many things on how to become a very intelligent doctor and you will save many lives. "Ok to start off the semester we will start by learning to save people from choking. Jenna taped her fingers on her textbook as she listened to the teachers words. She couldn't stop thinking about Balto back in Nome by himself, with Steele boy did she hate Steele he tried to kill her and Balto before she left. "Ok so let's start off with a demonstraition. Everyone watch.' The teacher unstructed. Jenna watched as she was told too but it was to hard all she could even think about was Balto, she knew she had to get honor roll in this class as well as she had in the others. But it wasn't going to be easy for Jenna she was in college and Balto was by himself somewhere in Nome. She couldn't stop thinking about everyone back home in her family she wondered about Rosy and her parents. Her friends, and her sled dogs. But she was going to make through the year, without trying to leave and go back to Nome. She really wanted to go to college so she could become a doctor cause she wanted to help people. She thought it was her destiny to be here in Dakota learning all these interesting techniques.

Back at home Balto wouldn't do anything he would just sit in room and look out the window always groaning "Jenna" over and over again. "Hey boyshick how you doing?' Boris asked taking a step into Balto's room. "uh, not to fine it's just i miss Jenna so bad i wish she would come back i'm so lonely without her." Balto sadly replied. "Well Balto she will come back i know she will and she said she would to." Boris added trying to comfort him. "I know what she said it's just i feel incomplete and Steele is still out to kill me so it's kind of hard living right now. Balto sighed. "I know the police are trying to find him and arrest him before he gets anywhere close to killing somebody." Boris frowned he knew about Balto problems and always tried to help. "There's sightings of him all over and its close to here Boris." Balto looked at his calender. "Exactly one month until Jenna comes home i wish it was sooner." Balto moaned. "I'm going to take a warm shower and go to bed i'm to depresed to do anything right now. Balto walked into the bathroom, the tiles where cold against his feet. He turned oh the radio and turned the water on.

Jenna wasn't doing any better the last quater had just started and she was almost an actual nurse. She wanted to see Balto as much as he wanted to see her. He was in her dreams, her day dreams, her stories, and write ups. All she could think about was Balto. Jenna wrapped her towel around her soaking red hair. She sat on her bed and thought to herself.


End file.
